1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a multi-display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A multi-display device may be manufactured by disposing a plurality of display modules to be adjacent to one another.
The multi-display device may implement the large-sized screen using the small-sized display modules.